Vicky
Vicky- (właść.Victoria Veronica Cry) pegaz, ponysona użytkowniczki Nataniella. Ma 12 lat i idzie po wakacjach do szóstej klasy. Mieszka z rodziną w Ponyville.W przyszłości chciała by zostać psychologiem. 'Wygląd' Vicky ma ciemno-fioletową sierść. Grzywa jest krótka i koloru brązowego. Oczy ma niebieskie i takie same jak Pinkie Pie. Jest trochę wyższa i cięższa od swoich rówieśniczek. Musi nosić okulary za czym nie przepada. Jej znaczek przedstawia granatowy klucz wiolinowy. 'Charakter' Vicky w stosunku do nowo poznanych kucyków jest bardzo nie ufna, ufa tylko tym, którzy ją nigdy nie wystawili. Jest troche zamknięta w sobie, wrażliwa i nieśmiała, ale tą nieśmialość pokonuje. Jest również bardzo pomocna, sympatyczna i tolerancyjna. Kiedy ktoś dokucza jej przyjaciołom, potrafi stać się asertywna i stanąć w obronie swoich przyjaciół. Nienawidzi również Tego, że jest dziewczyną uważa, że nie wygląda jak dziewczyna tylko jak chłopak. 'Osobowość ' Nieśmiałość Vicky jest bardzo nieśmiała i zamknięta w sobie. Nie lubi występować publicznie ani się wyróżniać, jednak przy swoich znajomych jest pewniejsza siebie. Wrażliwość Vicky jest bardzo wrażliwa. Nawet małe obrażenie jej doprowadza ją do płaczu. Delikatność Vicky jest bardzo delikatna. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą więc ją obrażają. Pomaganie innym Vicky jest bardzo pomocna. Każdemu pomaga bezinteresownie. Jednak przez to jest często wykorzystywana. Lenistwo Vicky jest bardzo leniwa. Nie lubi pracy, ale często się na to zgadza. Często odpoczywa na chmurze. Powaga Vicky jest bardzo poważna. Niezbyt lubi śmiać się i imprezować. Choć czasem się lubi uśmiechnąć. Pesymizm Vicky jest pesymistką. Boi się prawie wszystkiego co ją otacza. Szybkie wyprowadzanie z równowagi Vicky jest bardzo spokojna. Jednak jeśli ktoś ją wkurzy wpada w szał. Spokój Vicky z natury jest bardzo spokojna. Jednak jeśli ktoś ją wkurzy wpada w szał. Strachliwość Vicky z natury jest bardzo strachliwa. Przeraża ją wiele rzeczy, ale najbardziej pająki. Niezdarność Vicky jest bardzo niezdarna. Często się wywraca lub coś wali. Małomówność Vicky mało mówi, w ogóle nie lubi mówić. Woli się przysłuchiwać tego co mówią jej przyjaciółki. Tolerancja Vicky jest bardzo tolerancyjna. Akceptuje inne orientacje i inne gatunki. 'Znaczek' Znaczek Vicky przedstawia ciemno niebieski klucz wiolinowy. Przedstawia on jej talent jakim jest muzyka. Jest ciemno niebieski, ponieważ Vicky lubi ciemne kolory. Zdobyła go w pierwszej klasie kiedy udało jej się dostać do chóru szkolnego. 'Życiorys' Vicky urodziła się w domu w Ponyville jako druga córka małżeństwa Cry. Od dziecka była oczkiem w głowie swoich rodziców. Vicky nie chodziła do żłobka, w wieku 4 lat poszła do przedszkola. Miała bardzo długą grzywę i była trochę cięższa co utrudniało jej zabawę z rówieśnikami. Nikt nie chciał się z nią bawić z powodu jej nieśmiałości więc pierwsze miesiące w przedszkolu, przeżyła bawiąc się sama. Wkrótce jednak zaprzyjaźniła się z trzema klaczkami w swoim wieku. Przy nich Vicky stała się trochę pewniejsza siebie. Już nie była taka nieśmiała. Jednak nie wiedziała jaki jest jej talent. Po tym jak poszła do pierwszej klasy, kontakt z przyjaciółkami z przedszkola się urwał. Przez całą pierwszą klasę nikt nie chciał się z nią bawić oprócz dwoma małymi ogierami braćmi bliźniakami. W czasie drugiej i trzeciej klasy zaprzyjaźniła się z Clever Book, Crazy Ball, Fashion Hart, Smart Chess oraz Lilly Joke. W czwartej klasie chłopacy zaczęli jej dokuczać i zawsze w jej obronie stawała Lilly Joke. W piątej klasie zaczęła coś czuć do jednego z bliźniaków. Powiedziała mu to na Walentynki jednak on ją odrzucił, a resztę ogierów ją wyśmiało. Od tamtej pory Vicky znienawidziła Walentynki. W czasie czerwca zaczęła coś czuć do swojej przyjaciółki Clever Book jednak kiedy jej przyjaciółka się o tym dowiedziała, zerwała z nią przyjaźń oraz powiedziała, że ma jakieś problemy psychiczne. Z dołu pomagały się jej pozbierać jej resztę przyjaciółek jak i jej inny starszy przyjaciel oraz jego przyjaciółki. Jeszcze do tego jej mama zaczęła od niej więcej wymagać, chciała żeby jej córka była najlepsza jeśli tego Vicky nie robiła była bita przez swoją matkę. 'Fluttershy' Kiedy inne pegazy w jej wieku są fanami Rainbow Dash, ona jest fanką Fluttershy. Vicky lubi z nią spędzać czas na rozmawianiu i opiece nad zwierzętami. 'W Eqestria Girls' W Eqestria Girls Vicky jest troche starsza (chodzi do liceum). Ma kremową skóre, niebieskie oczy oraz brązowe włosy. Nosi fioletową bluze z kapturem, brązowo - fioletowe trampki oraz brązowe spodnie ze znaczkiem Vicky.Ma taki sam charakter co Vicky jako kucyk. 'Miłość' Vicky jest zakochana i jest w związku o rok starszym od siebie ogierem imieniam White Pen. White Pen i Vicky z początku byli przyjaciółmi. Dawniej była zakochana w jednym ogierze w swoim wieku imieniem - Ball Sport jednak on ją odrzucił i wyśmiał na Walentynki. Była również zauroczona swoją przyjaciółką - Clever Book. Kiedy się o tym dowiedziała zerwała z nią przyjaźń. 'Umiejętności' Śpiewanie Vicky uwielbia śpiewać jednak nie przypuszczała, że jest to jej talentem. Kiedy zdobyła swój znaczek z przyjemnością zaczęła śpiewać oraz uczęszczać do chóru szkolnego. Granie na gitarze Vicky gra na gitarze od roku, ale dobrze jej idzie. Uczęszcza systematycznie na lekcje gitary oprócz tych dni kiedy jest chora. Latanie Vicky niezbyt lubi latać z powodu swojego lęku wysokości jednak dobrze jej idzie choć nie lata tak szybko jak swoje przyjaciółki.Siła jej skrzydeł wynosi 4.5 Nauka języków obcych Vicky uczy się dwóch języków angielskiego i hiszpańskiego. Angielskiego uczy się od przedszkola, a hiszpańskiego od piątej klasy podstawówki. Lepiej jej idzie z językiem angielskim niż z hiszpańskim.Ma zamiar się też uczyć niemieckiego. Rysowanie Vicky pięknie rysuje. Lubi rysować bardzo inne kucyki jak i je wersji ludzi. Rysuje od przedszkola jednak lepiej zaczęła sobie radzić z tym w piątej klasie. Bieganie Vicky biega szybko jednak nie tak jak ziemskie kucyki, ponieważ jest od nich wolniejsza. Pisanie opowiadań Vicky lubi pisać. Pisze w zależności od humoru i kiedy ma wenę i czas. Pływanie Vicky bardzo lubi pływać. Pływa od przedszkola. Uczęszcza na zajęcia dodatkowe z pływania i jak i na te w szkole. 'Zwierzęta' Vicky posiada roczną długowłosą świnkę morską imieniem Blondas. Blondas jest biało - czarno - rudy. Również Vicky posiada yorka imieniem Montana, która ma 3 lata. 'Relacje' White Pen - z początku był najlepszymi przyajcielem Vicky, potem zaczeli ze sobą chodzić. Clever Book - były kiedyś najlepszymi przyjaciółkami jednak po incydencię z miłością Vicky zerwała z nią przyjaźń. Crazy Ball - to najlepsza przyjaciółka Vicky. Często Vicky odprowadza ją pod jej dom lub odwrotnie.Również lubią ze sobą rozmawiać. Fashion Hart - jest to przyjaciółka Vicky. Często FH poradza Vicky w sprawach modowych. Lubi ze sobą rozmawiać. Grey Days - jest przyjaciółką Vicky. Poznały się kiedy Vicky dreczyły ogiery z jej klasy. Grey Days staneła jej w obronie. Kiedy ogiery uciekły, Vicky podziekowała klacz i spytała się jej jak ma na imię. Zaczeli po tem ze sobą rozmawiać. Szybko się okazało, że mają podobne zainteresowania i poglądy. Z powodu tego, że Grey Days mieszka w Cloudstale Vicky nie może jej odwiedzać, ale Grey Days ją często odwiedza. Lilly Joke - '''to najlepsza koleżanka Vicky. Często Liily staje w obronie Vicky. Lubi przebywać w jej towarzystwie i rozmawiać. '''Blue Riboon - jest przyjaciółką Vicky oraz młodszą siostrą White Pen'a. Lubią ze sobą rozmawiać, a także się przytulać. Suzy Book - jest również przyjaciółką Vicky oraz najlepszą przyajciółką White Pen'a. Lubią rozmawiać o książkach. Curly Baloon - również przyjaciółka Vicky i najlepsza przyjaciółka White Pen'a. Często ze sobą rozmawiają. Smart Chees - jest to dobra koleżanka Vicky. Żadko rozmawiają, ale się lubią i dobrze dogadują. Ball Sport i Foot Ball - kiedyś byli przyjaciółmi Vicky jednka ich relacje się pogorszyły zwłaszcza po incydencie w Walentynki. Jednak wciąż są dobrymi kolegami Vicky. 'Cytaty' ,,Yyyy...ok!'' - najczęstsza wypowiedź Vicky kiedy się na coś zgadza.'' ,,Heh.To było bardzo śmieszne! ;D '' - do Pinkie na jej żart.'' Później dopisze. 'Ciekawostki' - Jest biseksualna - W dzieciństwie była grubsza i miała dłuższą grzywę. - Panicznie boi się dużych pająków. - Urodziny obchodzi 13 czerwca, a imieniny 28 grudnia. - Ma starszego brata. - Zakochała się w swoim o rok starszym przyjacielu jednorożcu. - Lubi ciemne kolory. - Lubi słodycze. - Lubi Pinkie Pie i Fluttershy. - Słucha muzyki głownie rocka. - Nie boi się Pinkameny. - Interesuje się anime. - Lubi gryzonie i motyle. - Marzy o poznaniu Vinyl Scratch i Octavii. - Ma uczulenie na zboże i alergie na pyłki kwiatowe. 'Galeria' Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ponyville Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki w wieku szkolnym